Feelings in Autumn
by Kirara213
Summary: Las hojas se caen, los largos días del verano se acortan poco a poco, las lluvias y los vientos aumentan, el frío del invierno se aproxima; mostrando que el otoño ya ha llegado. /Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre : Querida estación … del foro 'Mar de Joyas Escondidas'/
1. Hojas secas

**Summary :** Las hojas se caen, los largos días del verano se acortan poco a poco, las lluvias y los vientos aumentan, el frío del invierno se aproxima; mostrando que el otoño ya ha llegado ./Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre : Querida estación … del foro ''Mar de Joyas Escondidas''/

 **Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen , sino a Shinobu Ohtaka .

 **Alert:** Universo Alterno

 **N/A:** Debo admitir que se me hizo difícil escribirlos, pero ¡cumplí con el plazo y eso es lo que cuenta! Nos son muy buenos, pero igualmente espero que les guste :3

—¿Falta mucho, Aladdin?—preguntó Alibaba. Morgiana se volteó hacia el chico rubio y posteriormente hacia el niño que caminaba a su lado, curiosa por saber la respuesta; porque aunque no lo admitiera, ella también había comenzado a cansarse de esa larga caminata que estaban haciendo.

—No, de hecho ya llegamos.—respondió sonriente, adelantándose a ellos y apartando un montón de arbustos que estaba delante suya .

La joven pelirroja se acercó, siendo seguida de cerca por Alibaba que con pesar había logrado alcanzarles. Nada más pasar por el pequeño espacio que había entre los matorrales, Morgiana abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que veía. Un hermoso paisaje otoñal se extendía ante sus ojos, el más bello que había visto en su corta vida.

El lugar en sí no era muy grande y tan solo era un pequeño claro en el bosque, compuesto por una gran multitud de árboles y arbustos, los cuales debido a la estación tenían las hojas de colores pardos y rojizos. Y ese hecho era precisamente lo que más le atraía, los distintos tonos que adquirían las hojas secas , en pocas palabras aquel lugar era espléndido debido a la gran diversidad de colores que había por la estación.

—¡Morgiana!—al oír a Alibaba llamarle salió de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia el chico rubio, el cual junto al infante de cabellos azules yacían sentados sobre un tumulto de hojas–. ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Ven rápido!

—¡Hai!—exclamó feliz, corriendo hacia ellos . Ya al lado de ellos, tomó asiento al lado del menor.

—¿Te gusta , Mor-san?—preguntó Aladdin.

—No me gusta...–respondió, para desilusión de su amigo— ...¡Este lugar me encanta!–añadió, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 **¿Me merezco un review?**


	2. Olor a tierra mojada

Sus pasos eran apresurados y su velocidad aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Estuvo corriendo por un rato hasta que una rama que sobresalía en el camino —y que debido a la rapidez no llegó a ver— la hizo caer al suelo. Su rostro era adornado por las lágrimas y sus codos y rodillas le escocían por la caída, pero a pesar de eso toda su atención estaba sobre las pisadas que desde hace unos minutos llevaba oyendo. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor que sentía a penas le dejó incorporarse.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando pudo notar el olor de ese sujeto en el aire y se quedó estática en el sitio, esperando el golpe que sabía que estaba a punto de recibir y el cual para su sorpresa jamás llegó. Giró la cabeza con timidez unos minutos más tarde, encontrándose al esclavo de su nuevo amo mirándole desde lejos.

—¿No me vas a golpear?—preguntó la niña pelirroja con duda, después de todo Jamil solía pegarle cuando hacía algo mal e incluso a veces por mero capricho.

El hombre enmascarado negó con la cabeza y con un ademán de manos le indicó que la siguiera. Morgiana confundida comenzó a seguirle, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban delante de un estrecho río. El ambiente era frío por la humedad que había en el aire. Levantó la cabeza y pudo divisar como repartidas entre las múltiples ramas de los árboles varios grupos de aves que jamás había visto se agrupaban.

Un aroma que con frecuencia había olido, pero que jamás había podido disfrutar, inundó sus fosas nasales. Se deleitó con el olor de la tierra mojada por unos minutos hasta que una sensación fría le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus rodillas y se encontró con unas vendas —improvisadas, ya que tan solo eran unos harapos mojados— envolviéndolas. Dirigió su mirada hacia Goltas y este sin decirle nada empezó a andar, dejándola atrás.

—Yo quería oler ese olor un rato más.—replicó, antes de pegar una pequeña carrera y alcanzar al espadachín.


	3. Viento

**Summary :** Las hojas se caen, los largos días del verano se acortan poco a poco, las lluvias y los vientos aumentan, el frío del invierno se aproxima; mostrando que el otoño ya ha llegado ./Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre : Querida estación … del foro ''Mar de Joyas Escondidas''/

 **Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen , sino a Shinobu Ohtaka .

 **Alert:** Universo Alterno

 **N/A:** Lo único que diré es ... ¿les gusta el Alimor? ;)

* * *

Detuvo su caminata y se sentó en uno de los muchos bancos que había en la plaza principal. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar y sonrió al ver el agradable ambiente que había. Podía observar como las personas paseaban tranquilas, como los niños se entretenían jugando en corrillos y como los ancianos charlaban entre ellos de cosas del pasado. El entorno que le rodeaba era tranquilizante y ameno, incluso le extrañaba el no haberse dormido ante tanta paz.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó de este un papel perfectamente plegado. Lo abrió y empezó a revisar la lista de la compra que su madre le había dado. La leyó con lentitud, parándose a mirar cada uno de los apartados y comprobando que dichos productos estuvieran dentro de la bolsa que llevaba. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

—Me falta el queso— murmuró.

Tomó la bolsa y se levantó de su asiento. No hubo ni dado un paso, cuando una fuerte y repentina corriente de viento mandó a volar el sombrero —que debido al sol estaba llevando— e hizo que cayera a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se encontraba.

Infló los mofletes infantilmente, formando un puchero, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde este reposaba. Estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando una persona se cruzó delante suya y lo cogió en su lugar.

El desconocido se dio la vuelta unos minutos más tarde. A Morgiana casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver que se trataba de un chico, ya que para su desgracia tratar con hombres nunca había sido su fuerte . Alibaba tan solo observó con extrañeza la expresión de la joven.

—¿Es tuyo?— preguntó el rubio, tras ver que la pelirroja no hablaba y se limitaba a mirar hacia el suelo.

La chica asintió con un cabeceo. Alibaba sonrió al ver el tierno sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la chica y le tendió la pamela. La pelirroja levantó la mirada al notar el gesto que el desconocido estaba haciendo y tomó rápidamente la prenda entre sus manos.

Morgiana levantó la mirada —a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía—, encarando al chico por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban ahí. —¡A-arigato!—exclamó, tartamudeando. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca, presa del bochorno al ver que acababa de gritar.

El joven entreabrió la boca absorto, si antes le había asombrado la actitud de la chica, ahora había llegado a un nivel más alto.—No es nada.—contestó, nada más recuperarse de la sorpresa.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, un grito captó la atención de ambos.

—¡Alibaba-kun, date prisa!—vociferó un chico pelinegro con rastas, desde el otro lado de la plaza.

—¡Ya voy, Kassim!—le gritó en respuesta.—Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Adiós.—se despidió de ella con un guiño, para posteriormente salir corriendo hacia su amigo.

Morgiana observó como ese par se iba de allí y como se entremezclaba con el resto de personas.—Maldito viento —masculló entre dientes, mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

* * *

 **Por 16 palabras de más no pasa nada, ¿cierto? .  
**


	4. Bufanda

**Summary :** Las hojas se caen, los largos días del verano se acortan poco a poco, las lluvias y los vientos aumentan, el frío del invierno se aproxima; mostrando que el otoño ya ha llegado ./Este fic participa en el Reto de Septiembre : Querida estación … del foro ''Mar de Joyas Escondidas''/

 **Disclaimer :** Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen , sino a Shinobu Ohtaka .

 **Alert:** Universo Alterno

 **N/A:** ¿Creyeron que me bastó con escribir un drabble sobre esta pareja? Pues están muy equivocados * se ríe de forma macabra *

* * *

Con el cuerpo entumecido —debido al frío que hacía— avanzaba a través de las estrechas calles. Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados para mantener el calor, sus dientes castañeaban y su cuerpo entero tiritaba. En esos momentos se arrepentía de no ser poco precavida y no haberse traído un chaquetón o, incluso, una bufanda.

—¡Morgiana!—al oír que la llamaban se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a cierto rubio de ojos color miel corriendo hacia ella. —Ohayo, Morgiana.—la saludó el joven.

—Ohayo, Alibaba-san.—le devolvió el gesto, renovando la caminata en el proceso.

—Es raro verte por aquí a estas horas, ¿ocurrió algo?—preguntó, preocupado.

Morgiana negó con la cabeza.—Ie, los padres de Aladdin tuvieron que asistir a una reunión y me pidieron que lo cuidara por unas horas.

—Te avisaron a última hora, ¿cierto?—Morgiana abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿cómo lo supo?

—¿Cómo...

—Eres una persona muy atenta— contestó el chico —así que dudo que se te olvidara cogerte un abrigo si ibas con tiempo.—la pelirroja se sonrojó, aunque le costara admitirlo había dado en el clavo. Debido a que los padres de Aladdin estaban muy ocupados se les olvidó informarle de su reunión con antelación.

Alibaba sonrió al ver los gestos que la chica estaba haciendo al verse descubierta y, aprovechando que estaba despistada, se acercó a ella.

Morgiana que aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al sentir algo alrededor de su cuello. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con una bufanda alrededor de este. Dirigió su mirada al rubio y este solo se encogió de hombros, divertido.

—Tu casa está más lejos que la mía.—se limitó a responder, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

La chica pelirroja solo rodó los ojos, mientras un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.—Idiota— susurró al aire, después de todo la casa de él estaba más lejos que la suya.


End file.
